It's Complicated
by shanejayell
Summary: A not so usual day in the life. Humor, OOC, silly. Yuri too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Kampfer, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This is a yuri based fanfiction as well, so if that is not your thing I suggest skipping it. This story is rather OOC and also breaks the fourth wall, so if that's not your thing I also suggest hitting the back button.

Kampfer: It's complicated.

Natsuru Senou had, up until recently, thought of himself as a 'average' young man. He had average grades, a average crush and even an average childhood friend. What he had never expected was to be chosen by some mysterious 'moderators' to become a Kampfer... or for that matter to keep transforming into a girl!

'My life is SO strange,' Natsuru thought glumly, eating his breakfast as the blue haired boy got ready for school.

First, a talking plushie told him he was a magical girl and she was attacked by a gun using crazy girl! Realizing their Kampfer bracelets matched she stopped trying to kill her and became her ally, only to be attacked by the student council president, Shizuka Sango, of all people! Worse, Shizuka was much more skilled than Natsuru or Akane, her ally.

Dressed he hurried off to school, while keeping an eye out for Kaede. He had liked Kaede a long time, but sadly she had never really returned those feelings. Only recently had he found out why... which had made things even more confusing. It turned out Kaede didn't like boys... that way. On the other hand, she DID like Natsuru's newfound girl side.

"Natsuru!" Akane Mishina called, the redhead waiting as planned not far from school. "You're late!" she yelled grouchily, "Transform!"

"Right!" Natsuru sighed, just the presence of the other Kampfer triggering her new transformation.

Natsuru's blue wristband blazed as his clothes melted away as her body transformed. Fully in female form the under suit formed then the sailor suit top, her long blue hair flowing in the breeze. In just seconds she went from boy to girl, a both easy and strange transformation.

"You look good, Natsuru," Akane smiled warmly.

"Thanks," Natsuru blushed as they walked in together.

Due to the manipulations of the Student Council, 'boy' Natsuru was on part-time sick leave, and 'girl' Natsuru was now registered in the heavily segregated girl's side of their high school. She had tried to object but the President's force of personality was just too strong. So now 'he' and 'she' was attending classes in BOTH sides of the school! And, if Natsuru was going to be honest, it did give her a chance to be around Kaede a bit more....

"How are you doing?" Akane asked gently, so different from when her Kampfer side manifested. As a fighter she came across as some kind of crazed juvenile delinquent with a gun, while normally she was shy and good natured. The personality flips took a while to get used to, but Natsuru thought she was managing. Mostly.

"Okay so far," Natsuru sighed.

"It's strange, I know," Akane said gently, patting her arm. "If you need... anything, just ask."

"Thanks," Natsuru smiled.

Akane sighed as her invitation to Natsuru went flying right by. While they had originally fought she had more and more come to like Natsuru, both in boy or girl form. But sadly he was hung up on Kaede, so much so he ignored any other offers. Short of stripping, Akane didn't know how to get his attention, and only her Kampfer side had that kind of guts.

They headed into class, and Natsuru visibly cringed at the adoring looks she was getting. Ever since the rag of a school newspaper had written a story claiming she was 'yuri' the girls had been going nuts! Everything from gifts to a crazy masochist had showed up in class, looking for her.

"All right everyone, take your seats," the teacher instructed, the older woman looking rather bored and apathetic, as usual. "And Natsuru, your stalkers are clogging up the hallway. Do something about them, please."

Looking out at the hallway Natsuru sighed, seeing a crowd of girls looking into their classroom. "Yes, ma'am," she sighed, going outside and asking them to go away. They did, thankfully, though one tried to grope her before leaving.

"We love you, Natsuru!" the girls waved as they trotted off.

"My life is hell," Natsuru muttered.

Meanwhile, in another classroom, the student council president was plotting how else she could screw around with Natsuru's life.

Shizuka Sango looked up, her long black hair flowing around her. "Excuse me, Narrator, but that's a rather crude way of putting it," she noted.

It's true, isn't it?

"Yes, but it's still crude," Shizuka sniffed.

After a hasty repair of the fourth wall, Shizuka swept her eye over her minions swiftly. And swiftly decided they were nothing much, really. "Hey!" on\e minion yelped.

"Hush. None of you have defeated Natsuru! My lesbian harem is useless!" Shizuka yelled pacing back and forth and showing off her sexy long legs.

"Since when are we your lesbian harem?" another girl timidly asked.

"You, my bed, tonight," Shizuka pointed at her.

"Yes, m'lady," she blushed, hoping Shizuka wouldn't get TOO kinky with her.

Shizuka posed dramatically, "I will have to defeat her myself!"

"You lost to her yourself..." one girl murmured.

Shizuka pointed at her, too, "You, torture chamber, tonight."

"Nooo!" the girl wailed, secretly pleased. 'My kinky plan is working!' she purred.

"You're on cleaning duty," Shizuka added with a smirk.

"Nooo!" the girl wailed for real.

"Stay out of trouble," Shizuka ordered as she strode out of the room, on a date with destiny! Shizuka looked up at the roof, "Getting a little over dramatic, Narrator."

Sorry.

Back in her classroom and entirely oblivious to the coming danger, not to mention all the girls panting after her, Natsuru was NOT there. Instead he was putting in a obligatory appearance over in the boy's side of the school. Since that's kinda boring, we'll skip right over that.

"Hey!" Kanji Higashida protested, "Our Hotties Research Club is important!"

Right.

Over at the girl's side where actual plot was developing, Akane was seriously considering jumping Natsuru's bones as she shelved books in the library. 'I wonder if we still have that copy of the Lesbian Kama Sutra?' the glasses wearing girl mused.

"Back off!" Shizuka yelled, her knives gleaming, "the Lesbian Kama Sutra is mine!"

Akane's hair shifted and her glasses disappeared as a gun materialized in her hand, "No, you can never have it!" She clutched the book and leaped, barely avoiding a thrown knife.

"Come back here!" Shizuka chased her through the library, students scurrying for cover.

(Mysterious fact: despite multiple Kampfer fights and wild battles through school, not one of the Kampfers has been identified or gotten into any trouble. Reasons for this include Student Council interference, luck, and the massive panty shots causing nosebleeds and fainting. Back to our story....)

"Bite me, bitch!" Akane yelled, firing shots over her shoulder as she ran for her life.

"Promises, promises," Shizuka yelled as she leaped over a bookcase onto Akane.

"Oof!" Akane yelped as she hit the floor, Shizuka abandoning her knives for a moment to pin her arms to the floor, straddling her waist.

"Now, are you going to give me the book so I can plan to have my wicked way with Natsuru?" Shizuka growled.

"Never!" Akane snapped back as she bucked to try to get free, "I need it to plan my own attempt to ravage Natsuru!"

"Oooh, kinky," Shizuka purred as the two wrestled on the floor, skirts rising up and breasts heaving with exertion.

"This is SO cool," one girl murmured as they covertly watched the fight.

Another girl offered, "It'd be even cooler if they were in bikini's mud wrestling."

"True," the first girl admitted, "but I'll take what I can get." She looked around at the other spectators, "Anyone got popcorn?"

Entirely unaware that they were being considered for 'best catfight ever' Akane and Shizuka struggled away, the book sitting just out of reach for both of them. Finally Akane slumped, panting as she looked up at the stronger woman, "All right, bitch! Take it! Do whatever you want."

"Anything I want?" Shizuka asked, staring down at Akane with a odd look in her eyes.

"Uh, Prez, what's with that look?' Akane blinked.

Before the other girl could move Shizuka pressed her lips to her's, grinding their bodies together. "Forget Natsuru," she growled, "I'm keeping you."

"Eeeeh!" Akane wailed as she was ravaged.

Meanwhile, Natsuru was back in her classroom, unaware that the 'best catfight ever' had turned into the 'best lesbian makeout session ever' and was soon to be put on youtube. "Why am I getting the feeling I'm missing something important?" Natsuru wondered.

Because you've been cast aside by the plot?

"Why said that?" Natsuru blinked, thankfully not possessed of Shizuka's ability to break the fourth wall. Deciding she was hearing things Natsuru packed up her bag and went home, glad to have finished yet another school day.

The next morning, Akane sighed as she touched the dog collar she was now wearing. 'Why me?' she whimpered.

Natsuru blinked as she jogged up, "What in the...?"

"It's complicated...," Akane sighed.

End?

Notes: I started out planning to write a serious fic, more or less, but reading the increasingly goofy manga got to me. This story is totally non canon and should not be taken seriously in any way. I may try to write a second fic once I finish watching the anime, which I understand is somewhat more serious than the manga.


	2. Chapter 1, Version 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Kampfer, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This is a yuri based fanfiction as well, so if that is not your thing I suggest skipping it. This story is rather OOC and also breaks the fourth wall, so if that's not your thing I also suggest hitting the back button.

Kampfer: It's complicated.

(Revised version)

Natsuru Senou had, up until recently, thought of himself as a 'average' young man. He had average grades, a average crush and even an average childhood friend. What he had never expected was to be chosen by some mysterious 'moderators' to become a Kampfer... or for that matter to keep transforming into a girl!

'My life is SO strange,' Natsuru thought glumly, eating his breakfast as the blue haired boy got ready for school.

First, a talking plushie told him he was a magical girl and she was attacked by a gun using crazy girl! Realizing their Kampfer bracelets were the same color she stopped trying to kill her and became her ally, only to be attacked by the student council president, Shizuka Sango, of all people! Worse, Shizuka was much more skilled than Natsuru or Akane, her ally.

Dressed he hurried off to school, while keeping an eye out for Kaede. He had liked Kaede a long time, but sadly she had never really returned those feelings. Only recently had he found out why... which had made things even more confusing. It turned out Kaede didn't like boys... that way. On the other hand, she DID like Natsuru's newfound girl side.

"Natsuru!" Akane Mishina called, the redhead waiting as planned not far from school. "You're late!" she yelled grouchily, "Transform!"

"Right!" Natsuru sighed, just the presence of the other Kampfer triggering her new transformation.

Natsuru's blue wristband blazed as his clothes melted away as her body transformed. Fully in female form the under suit formed then the sailor suit top, her long blue hair flowing in the breeze. In just seconds she went from boy to girl, a both easy and strange transformation.

"You look good, Natsuru," Akane smiled warmly, a blush coloring her cheeks at the private free show Natsuru had just provided. 'No!' she told herself firmly, 'You like boy Natsuru!'

"Thanks," Natsuru blushed as they walked in together.

Due to the manipulations of the Student Council, 'boy' Natsuru was on part-time sick leave, and 'girl' Natsuru was now registered in the heavily segregated girl's side of their high school. She had tried to object but the President's force of personality was just too strong. So now 'he' and 'she' was attending classes in BOTH sides of the school! And, if Natsuru was going to be honest, it did give her a chance to be around Kaede a bit more...

"How are you doing?" Akane asked gently, so different from when her Kampfer side manifested. As a fighter she came across as some kind of crazed juvenile delinquent with a gun, while normally she was shy and good natured. The personality flips took a while to get used to, but Natsuru thought she was managing. Mostly.

"Okay so far," Natsuru sighed.

"It's strange, I know," Akane said gently, patting her arm. Dropping her voice she added, "If you need... anything, just ask."

"Thanks," Natsuru smiled.

Akane sighed as her invitation to Natsuru went flying right by. While they had originally fought she had more and more come to like Natsuru, both in boy or girl form. But sadly he was hung up on Kaede, so much so he ignored any other offers. Short of stripping, Akane didn't know how to get his attention, and only her Kampfer side had that kind of guts.

They headed into class, and Natsuru visibly cringed at the adoring looks she was getting. Ever since the rag of a school newspaper had written a story claiming she was 'yuri' the girls had been going nuts! Everything from gifts to a crazy masochist had showed up in class, looking for her.

"All right everyone, take your seats," the teacher instructed, the older woman looking rather bored and apathetic, as usual. "And Natsuru, your stalkers are clogging up the hallway. Do something about them, please."

Looking out at the hallway Natsuru sighed, seeing a crowd of girls looking into their classroom. "Yes, ma'am," she sighed, going outside and asking them to go away. They did, thankfully, though one tried to grope her before leaving.

"We love you, Natsuru!" the girls waved as they trotted off.

"My life is hell," Natsuru muttered.

Meanwhile, in another classroom, the student council president was plotting how else she could screw around with Natsuru's life.

Shizuka Sango looked up, her long black hair flowing around her. "Excuse me, Narrator, but that's a rather crude way of putting it," she noted.

**_It's true, isn't it?_**

"Yes, but it's still crude," Shizuka sniffed.

After a hasty repair of the fourth wall, the camera switched to a smaller, much less ornate room where a group of women were meeting. Kaede Sakura sighed as the brown haired girl took in their plain surroundings and said, "It's not fair, Shizuka gets all the best sets."

"Uhm, we could always borrow the meeting room," one minion offered.

"Hush," Kaede ignored that as she declared, "None of you have defeated Natsuru! My lesbian harem is useless!"

"Since when are we your lesbian harem?" another girl timidly asked.

"You, my bed, tonight," Kaede pointed at her.

"Yes, m'lady," she blushed, hoping Kaede wouldn't get TOO kinky with her. Not that she minded the pink fuzzy handcuffs, but...

Kaede posed dramatically as she declared, "I will have to defeat her myself!"

"Didn't we already lose in the season finale..." one girl murmured.

"Shh!" one girl hissed, "that's breaking the fourth wall! Besides, that ending's not canon with the manga and novels."

Kaede pointed at the first girl to comment as she ordered, "You, torture chamber, tonight."

"Nooo!" the girl wailed, while really secretly pleased. 'My kinky plan is working!' she mentally purred.

"You're on cleaning duty," Kaede added with a smirk.

"Nooo!" the girl wailed for real.

"Stay out of trouble," Kaede ordered her various faceless minions as she strode out of the room, on a date with destiny!

At the same time Shizuka strode out of the student council room, a veritable goddess of beauty and charm. She paused and looked up at the roof, "Getting a little over dramatic, Narrator."

**_Sorry._**

Back in her classroom and entirely oblivious to the coming danger, not to mention all the girls panting after her, Natsuru was NOT there. Instead he was putting in a obligatory appearance over in the boy's side of the school. Since that's kinda boring, we'll skip right over that.

"Hey!" Kanji Higashida protested, "Our Hotties Research Club is important!"

_**Yeah, right.**_

Over at the girl's side where actual plot was developing, Akane was seriously considering jumping Natsuru's bones as she shelved books in the library. 'I wonder if we still have that copy of the Lesbian Kama Sutra?' the glasses wearing girl mused.

"Back off!" Shizuka yelled, her knives gleaming, "the Lesbian Kama Sutra is mine!"

Akane's hair shifted and her glasses disappeared as a gun materialized in her hand, "No, you can never have it!" She clutched the book and leaped, barely avoiding a thrown knife and somehow looking terribly hot in a school girl uniform.

"Come back here!" Shizuka chased her through the library, students scurrying for cover.

(Mysterious fact: despite multiple Kampfer fights and wild battles through school, not one of the Kampfers has been identified by school officials or gotten into any trouble. Reasons for this include Student Council interference, good luck, and the massive panty shots causing nosebleeds and fainting. Back to our story...)

"Bite me, bitch!" Akane yelled, firing shots over her shoulder as she ran for her life.

"Promises, promises," Shizuka yelled as she leaped over a bookcase onto Akane.

"Oof!" Akane yelped as she hit the floor, Shizuka abandoning her knives for a moment to pin her arms to the floor, straddling her waist.

"Now, are you going to give me the book so I can plan to have my wicked way with Natsuru?" Shizuka growled.

"Never!" Akane snapped back as she bucked to try to get free, "I need it to plan my own attempt to ravage Natsuru!"

"Oooh, kinky," Shizuka purred as the two wrestled on the floor, skirts rising up and breasts heaving with exertion.

"This is SO cool," one girl murmured as they covertly watched the fight.

Another girl offered, "It'd be even cooler if they were in bikini's and mud wrestling."

"True," the first girl admitted, "but I'll take what I can get." She looked around at the other spectators, "Anyone got popcorn?"

Entirely unaware that they were being considered for 'best catfight ever' Akane and Shizuka struggled away, the book sitting just out of reach for both of them. Finally Akane slumped, panting as she looked up at the stronger woman, "All right, bitch! Take it! Do whatever you want."

"Anything I want?" Shizuka asked, staring down at Akane with a odd look in her eyes, rather similar to a lion sighting it's prey.

"Uh, Prez, what's with that look?' Akane blinked.

Before the other girl could move Shizuka pressed her lips to her's, grinding their bodies together. "Forget Natsuru," she growled, "I'm keeping you."

"Eeeeh!" Akane wailed as she was ravaged.

Meanwhile, Natsuru was back in her classroom, unaware that the 'best catfight ever' had turned into the 'best lesbian makeout session ever' and was soon to be put on youtube. "Why am I getting the feeling I'm missing something important?" Natsuru wondered.

Because you've been cast aside by the plot?

"Why said that?" Natsuru blinked, thankfully not possessed of Shizuka's ability to break the fourth wall. Deciding she was hearing things Natsuru packed up her bag and went home, glad to have finished yet another school day.

The next morning, Akane sighed as she touched the dog collar she was now wearing. 'Why me?' she whimpered.

Natsuru blinked as she jogged up, "What in the...?"

"It's complicated...," Akane sighed.

End?

Notes: I started out planning to write a serious fic, more or less, but reading the increasingly goofy manga got to me. This story is totally non canon and should not be taken seriously in any way. I may try to write a second fic once I finish watching the anime, which I understand is somewhat more serious than the manga.

'Revised' to bring this more in line with later developments in the manga/anime. I'm also leaving version one up, so if you prefer that version you can read it.


End file.
